


A Shove in the Right Direction

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #48: "Boo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shove in the Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> For **Elena**
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

“Boo.”

Sebastian nearly jumped out of his skin when his best friend’s voice boomed in his ear.

“Very mature, Hunter!” he snarled through his teeth before turning to face his best friend.

“You’re one to talk about maturity, Sebastian,” Hunter countered, a pleased grin spreading across his face. “I’m not the one prowling the library, hiding behind bookcases just so I can stalk one Blaine Anderson.”

Sebastian’s stomach made a flip at the mention of his boyfriend’s name as heat crept down his neck at being caught shadowing the boy from afar. Hunter knew him too well for him to deny anything.

“Just go and apologize,” Hunter offered when Sebastian let the silence drag on. “Quit being such a dick.”

“Why am I the one who has to apologize?” he barked defensively with the flare of a five year-old throwing a tantrum.

Hunter arched an eyebrow, a very annoying _Are you kidding me_ look painted on his face. “Tell me right now that this fight you guys are having wasn’t caused by you being a jerk and I’ll gladly pay for lunch for a whole week,” Hunter challenged.

Sebastian grumbled in defeat; he was kind of a jerk to Blaine. The concept of being in a relationship was relatively new to him. He knew couples were supposed to be able to be open with each other, to express themselves without the fear of judgement; he just didn’t know how.

Leaning his side against the bookshelf, he peered through the gaps over the books and watched Blaine settle volume upon volume on the table before settling in his seat to start his assignments.

Before Sebastian could decide what he should do, what he should say, Hunter’s hands fell on his shoulders. With a booming “Hey, Anderson”, his best friend shoved him from the safety of his hiding place right into the open study area.

It was too late to hide again because Blaine had already seen him; those hazel eyes that made his heart flip happily in his chest were trained anxiously on him.

“You’re so dead, Hunter,” Sebastian whispered threateningly over his shoulder but his best friend only bowed theatrically and blew him a kiss before disappearing down the aisle.

Turning back to Blaine, he chanced a few steps closer to his boyfriend, feeling so out of his depth, so vulnerable. He waited for Blaine to say something but the other boy stayed adamantly quiet, hazel eyes waiting sternly but patiently for Sebastian to make the first move.

A moment passed before he relented; there was no use in being egoistical- not now, not with Blaine.

“I miss you,” Sebastian blurted. “And I’m so sorry.”

Blaine’s eyes softened at the words as he pushed himself out of his seat and strode to bridge the gap between them. Without a word, his boyfriend raised up on tiptoes to brush their lips together.

As their lips glided in a dizzying rhythm, Sebastian felt the weight that had been on his shoulders since their fight slowly dissolve. His heart ached with joy and he silently vowed to be better, to learn to communicate better; because there was no way he would ever let this beautiful boy go.

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” Sebastian beamed when they parted, resting his forehead against Blaine’s.

“Buy me coffee first and I’ll think about it,” Blaine teased.

“Gladly.”

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
